Between You and I
by xsincerely
Summary: Alex left her life in LA four years ago, and now she returns with plenty of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the characters**

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

**Kings of Leon - Use Somebody**

20 year old Alex took one last look around her empty Upper East Side apartment stopping at her view of Central Park. _This is it_ she thought to herself as she turned her heel and put her sunglasses on. She repositioned her purse on her arm and began walking towards the elevator. As she was walking down the steps of her apartment building, paparazzi started hounding her with questions and flashing lights.

"Alex, Alex! How does it feel to be going back home?"

"How is it to go back into acting after a 4 year hiatus?"

Alex ignored the questions as she rushed into her awaiting car. Once she got into the backseat of her tinted car, she took off her glasses and smiled sadly at her driver Jack. He smiled back at her. For the past four years, Jack has been a constant part of her Alex's life. He was like her father figure through her life in New York. They drove a couple blocks down and turned into an abandoned alley where another car was waiting for her. Jack and Alex transferred themselves from their black suv, to a white suv.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alex stated softly, "I mean when I was here going to school, it was hectic at first but after a while all the attention died down and I got to be a normal teenage girl. I got to go to my dream school, get my bachelors degreen in Bio, and live without any makeup artists, stylist, managers, paparazzi or bodyguards."

"I know what you mean darling, but everything will be fine just you wait. You'll be back with your friends, your family, and your career."

Alex starred out the window as she merely shrugged. She wasn't exactly sure how her friends and family would treat her once she got back to Los Angeles, California.

_"I'm done, I can't do this anymore," Alex said piling her clothes in her suitcase. She was crying and furiously throwing her clothes in. _

_"What about your career sweetie?" Alex's mother, Theresa, asked as she sat on the foot of her bed. _

_"I don't know. I'll talk to them about it once I land to wherever I go. I just need to be away from all of this. From the paparazzi and from this stupid drama. I just want to be a normal person again." _

_"But," Theresa began._

_"But nothing mom. I want out," Alex said picking up her suitcase and walking out the door. She placed it in her car and got in the passenger seat. "I'll call you." With one last look at her crying mother, she put her car in drive and drove off. Mitchie called Alex about forty times throughout her drive to the airport. After the forty first call, Alex turned off her phone and threw it out the window. It was hurting her to do this, but with everything that happened, she needed to get out even if it meant leaving everyone she loved behind. _

She let out a huge sigh, and tilted her head against the headrest of the seat. She put her earphones on and just closed her eyes as they drove to the airport. When the car got closer to the airport, Jack rolled up the black window seperating the back seats from the front seats. Alex took it as her cue to begin changing. She changed from her black leather jacket and jeans into a pink hoodie and sweats. She tied her hair up, put her hood and sunglasses on and knocked on the window to signify that she was done changing.

"We're here Alex." Jack got out of the front seat and opened the door for Alex. She got out and latched her arms around Jack.

"I'm going to miss Jack. What am I going to do with you?" Alex said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I will miss you dearly, but I know that you don't need me around. Let the outside world see what I've seen in your for the past four years. Stop trying to hide behind your sunglasses," Jack said tapping the tip of her sunglasses. She laughed as she squeezed him tighter. She took last look at Jack and held her head up high as she walked into the airport. All of her things were already pre-sent to her new LA home she had built so she didn't need to bring any luggage with her.

Once she got into the airport, she saw a group of paparazzi waiting around in a big hurdle. _Damnit, the airport I was boarding wasn't released. How did they find me?!_ she thought to herself. She looked down and swiftly began walking over to the front desk. She checked in, received her ticket, and waited in the lobby next to her terminal. Before she could put her earphones on, she heard a group of girls screaming, three moving targets and the paparazzi snapping pictures and asking questions like crazy.

**So what do you think? Review please. Also, if you read "Run" by NostalgicAP, I would like to send a sincere sorry for that story being deleted. Something went wrong with my former fanfiction username. Somehow I couldn't log in and my story was randomly deleted. Again, review please! :)**

**Oh and I also wanted to add the whole 20 year old with a bachelors in Bio. I know that in real life, it's not really true. But I didn't want Alex's character, and everyone around her to be old so yeah. The back story, she finished high school at an early age ~16 because she was home-schooled since she was a little girl. Yeahhhhhh :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own the characters.**

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun..._

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crossed. _

_You said you don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains_

**Augustana - Boston**

"Flight 2423 to Los Angeles, CA is now boarding in terminal 5. I repeat Flight 2423 to Los Angeles is boarding in terminal 5," the intercom announced. Alex placed her ipod back into her purse and slowly got up to walk over to terminal. On her way to the terminal, she did not notice the three figures were running quickly in her direction. Before she could do anything, one of the shadows ran into her and the both of them fell down on impact.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the boy said in a false accent lending out his hand for support. Alex grabbed it and slowly got up.

"It's no big deal. You were in a rush, I didn't look to see where I was going," she replied nonchalantly. There was a slight pause when she heard the male speak again.

"Alex is that you?" She looked up at the strange figure who knew her name and was astonished with who she saw. In that moment, the paparazzi who were watching the entire scene unfold in front of them started to buzz around Alex and the figure allowing for the other two to quickly run to the terminal.

"Nate," she said letting go of his hand. She quickly turned around and walked over to the terminal. _Just my luck. I'm going to be stuck in a plane with my ex boyfriend and his two brothers for 6 hours._ Alex cursed to herself.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how many people are going to be in first class for this flight," Alex asked a flight attendant. She flipped through her charts of paper before answering Alex.

"That will be only four people Ms. Russo. It'll be you along with Nate, Shane and Jason Grey," the flight attendant responded.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically as she sat in her seat. She untied her hair, pulled her hood down and took off her sunglasses to find Shane and Jason staring at her in awe.

"It really is you," Shane said. They went over to Alex and gave her a welcoming hug. She smiled to herself as she gladly returned the hug.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for the manor that I left." Shane and Jason just shrugged.

"We weren't mad. Sure it hurt that you didn't want us to know where you were but we know you, you always do what's best for you." Alex stared at Shane and Jason and almost broke down in tears. She has known the Grey brothers ever since she was a child. They moved next door to her when she was four years old. They were the best of friends growing up. She persued her career in acting, while they persued singing and eventually landed back in each others lives working with one another.

"Is he mad?" Alex asked. Shane and Jason looked to each other before answering her with a nod.

"He just doesn't understand why you left," Shane said sadly. Alex slowly nodded her head just as Nate walked into the first class cabin.

"We need to talk," he said looking directly at Alex. Shane and Jason looked at each other before slowly getting up. They gave Alex another hug, and went to the other side to give the two some privacy.

"Alex," Nate said sitting beside her. "I need to know why you left." Alex rolled her eyes and stared back at him.

"Didn't you read my letter Nate?"

"You said you left so that I can be happy and that you just couldn't handle Hollywood anymore. But I was happy Lex, I was happy with you." She raised her eyebrow before replying.

"How's Miley," she stated in monotone. Nate felt like a knife went through his heart. Miley and Nate dated for a brief time. Miley helped get Nate's band recognized by many record labels, but with touring and busy schedules they broke up. Then a couple months later, Alex comes back into picture. They see each other for the first time in 2 years and they start falling for each other but Alex always thought that Nate was still in love with Miley. Somewhere deep inside he still was, but he loved Alex more than anything. They dated on and off for 4 years after that but one day, he came home and all he got was a note stating that Alex left. It took him a while to move on, one year to be exact. Miley reentered into his life and helped him. They decided to give it one more try and it's been going strong until now that is.

"Miley's fine," he said. She stared at him a little hurt, and looked down before he could notice.

"I'm happy for you," Alex said as Nate merely nodded. They stared at each other awkwardly for a while until he spoke again.

"Can you tell me why you left and why you cut contact with all of us? I mean I think I deserve more than that," he said sadly. She looked up at him with softened eyes but remembered everything they've been through.

"No. I don't owe you an explanation. Now if you don't mind, go back to Shane and Jason. I don't want to speak with you anymore." Nate stared at her stunned. He never knew that Alex could be that way. She was always so carefree and nice to everyone before. He mumbled an I'm sorry and went back to his seat. She made sure he couldn't see her before wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew she was being hard on Nate, but she had to. She couldn't put herself in that situation to get hurt again. The plane started to take off. She stared out the window and watched the clouds pass by.

_How much longer can I keep this up_ she thought to herself.

**Review please :) **


	3. Chapter 3

*** I do not own the characters**

_I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting _

_the longer that I live with this idea, _

_the more I sink into this 4/4 beat I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you_

_I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

**Paramore - Stop this Song (LoveSick Melody)**

Four hours into the flight, Shane looked over at Alex. She was like a little sister to him so when she left it hurt him a lot. He was closer to Alex than he was with any of the Disney girls. He didn't want to admit it or show his hurt because Nate was absolutely crushed when she left.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Alex," Shane said. Jason gave him an approving nod, while Nate just scoffed.

"If she will talk to you." Shane rolled his eyes, and started walking over to Alex.

Alex was sitting in her seat reading "A Bend in the Road" by Nicholas Sparks until she heard a slight cough. She looked up and saw Shane standing beside her seat.

"Can I sit here," he asked. She smiled softly at him and nodded. There was no way that Alex could ever be mean to Shane. She moved her bag and freed up the seat beside her.

"So do you want to talk about it," he asked. She looked up at him pretending she didnt know what he was talking about.

"Talk about what?"

"Don't act that way with me Alex. Remember it's me Shane." Alex looked up at him and looked down again.

"Fine but promise you won't tell anyone not even Nate."

"I promise," he said initiating their secret handshake. Alex and Shane laughed afterwards.

"I can't tell you here," she said taking out a piece of paper and writing her address and new phone number on it. "Come over though, and I'll explain everything." Shane nodded and secretly placed the address in his jeans pocket. They continued to chat about what they've been doing for the past four years for the rest of the flight. She told him about her college life while he told her about their three world tours and multiplatinum albums.

"We are landing in 10 minutes," the flight attendant announced on the intercom. Alex put her jacket pack on, tied up her hair and put her sunglasses back on.

"Man, I really missed not having any paparazzi around," Alex said.

"Papa, paparazzi," Shane began to sing. She looked over at him and laughed. "What? It's my favorite song. The plane landed and the two got out of their seats.

"I'll see you soon. I got to check in with management and everything, and I'll drive over to your place," Shane said. She nodded in agreement and hugged Shane. They walked out of the terminal gate together and then she quickly got out of his way before the paparazzi hounded her. She turned her back and saw Nate and Jason catch up with Shane. She stared at Nate one last time and quickly ran over to her awaiting car. The car pulled up at her new house. She's been taking unknown trips LA several times the past couple months to check on her house. She hired an interior designer to design her house for her so that she could move right in. Her house was located on a private three acre gated lot on the hollywood hills.

"You're home," the driver said. Alex looked up at the house in front of her. She was surprised at how well everything looked compared to a couple months ago. Alex got out of her car, and walked up the steps leading to her house. She opened the door and took in the sights around her.

"Alex?" a voice called from upstairs.

"Yes, it's me. I'm home," she replied. The voice came downstairs and ran over to Alex enveloping her in a hug. It was one of her closest friends in New York named Justin.

"Hey Justin, how is she?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping soundly in her room. She's excited for you to come home though." Alex looked at him sadly.

"Thank you for doing this Justin. Thanks for coming to LA with Rachel."

"No problem. It was a free one week vacation. We went to Disneyland, walked around Hollywood and everything. It was fun, I love that little girl you know that." She gave Justin another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again. What time does your flight leave?" Alex asked.

"In an hour." Alex looked at him sadly. She wanted him to stay longer and be the support she needed.

"Let me drive you." Justin shook his head.

"Nah, she'll wake up soon and she'll want to see her mommy. I already told her that I'm going to be gone before she wakes up. We already said our goodbyes. Everything is fine," he said. Alex started to cry as she held on tighter to Justin.

"Nothing's going to be fine Justin. I just saw Nate. I can't do this. Take me back to New York with you." Justin began to talk to her in a soothing voice as he ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"You'll be fine. Remember that was the first thing you said when you first got to New York. Look at you, if anyone cold do anything it's you." Alex smiled at Justin as she wiped her tears.

"I'll miss you." He nodded and replied with an I miss you too. Just then they heard a honk coming from outside.

"That's my cab. Call me anytime, and I'll be here okay?" Alex nodded and helped him carry his suitcase to the cab. They hugged each other one last time and said their goodbyes. She watched the cab drive away and walked back into her house. She climbed up the stairs and went into her daughters room.

Rachel was three years old. She was a beautiful mix between Alex and her father. With her dark brown hair, and her squinty brown eyes. She was Alex's whole reason to live. For the past four years, she did everything in her power to keep Rachel a secret. It wasn't the fact that she was embarassed of being a young mother, it was because she didn't want to expose her daughter to the paparazzi.

She sat on the foot of her daughters bed and watched her sleep. Just then, she heard her doorbell ring. She walked outside and saw that it was Shane through her peep hole.

"Hey," she said inviting him in.

"Hey! Nice house, almost couldn't find the place."

"That was the whole point," she said smiling. She guided Shane over to the kitchen. He sat on a bar stool as she was looking through the cabinets. She took a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to do this. She slowly turned around and saw Shane staring at her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

"You can cook?" he asked her jokingly. She playfully slapped his arm before answering.

"Yes, I can cook. I had to learn how." He laughed at her and told her he didn't want any food. She sat at the barstool next to him and looked down before she began telling him.

"Four years ago, I left LA thinking I would never come back. The paparazzi was getting to become too much. They were looking through my trash just trying to find something about me. I couldn't deal with the whole Miley and Nate drama. I loved Nate, and I always will but Miley was the one he loved. It was during the set of 'Send It On' when Disney decided to pair Nate up with Miley since they had so many Niley followers. I overhead Miley telling Nate that she was tired of hiding, that she wanted to come out and tell me that they were secretly dating behind my back." Alex stopped for a moment and looked over at Shane who had shock written all over his face.

"I can't believe my little brother cheated on you." Alex shrugged, she didn't want to relive the feelings again.

"It hurt. I was devastated. He told her that he couldn't hurt me like that and that he need some time to tell me about it. My heart dropped. I never told him that I knew. I just told him that I knew he still loved Miley so I left to allow him to be with her without having to think about me." Alex looked down. It was harder for her to talk about it than she thought. Shane put his arm around Alex trying to sooth her.

"So that night, I packed up my stuff and started planning my trip to New York. I found an apartment, booked a flight and everything in a couple of hours. I came to New York heartbroken and depressed but it all changed in a couple of months. In New York, I fell in love with someone. It was unexpected, I was reluctant at first, but the first time I saw this person, I couldn't stop myself. It was love at first sight. To this day, I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love this person."

Shane was about to ask who it was before he heard someone running around upstairs.

"Whose that?" Shane asked.

"The love of my life. You wanna meet?" Alex asked. Shane nodded and followed Alex up the stairs. He looked into the room Alex went in, and was stunned by the image he saw. He quickly softened his face.

"Whose this cutie," Shane asked coming inside the room.

"I'm Rachel," the little girl replied.

"This is my daughter," Alex butt in. "Rachel Mitchie Grey Russo."

"She's, she's." Shane couldn't even finish his sentence. Just by looking at Rachel, he could automatically see the resemblence she had to Nate and Alex. Alex nodded her head.

"Rachel this is your uncle Shane." Rachel waved her small little hand at Shane but it wasn't enough for him. He hugged her tightly.

"Uncle Shane I can't breathe," Rachel squirmed. Alex and Shane laughed as he let go.

"She's an angel Alex but why didn't you tell Nate? Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because if I told you guys or Nate he would come after me and he'll do the right thing and sacrifice his happiness. I couldn't let him do that."

"Alex," Shane said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you had to go through this alone." Alex shook her head.

"I didn't have to. I had a great friend in New York that helped me." Shane sat next to Alex and together they watched Rachel play with her toys.

"Tell me about her," Shane said.

"Well, I found out I was pregnant with Rachel a couple days before the Send It On video. She was born on October 11, 2005. She's turning 4 in a couple of days. Her favorite color is pink, she's super smart and kind. She has a big heart and she's crazy hyper," Alex began.

"Sounds like her mama," Shane said. Alex laughed and shook her head.

"She's musically gifted. I bought her a baby piano and she started playing it like she had years of practice. It came so natural to her."

"Yep she's definitely my brothers kid." Alex smiled before getting up.

"Stay here and get to know her. I'll get dinner ready. You must be starving." Shane nodded and watched her make her way downstairs.

"Hey Uncle Shane how come I don't have a daddy?" Rachel blurted out.

"Huh?" Shane was astonished by her question. He didn't know what to say so he started stuttering over his words.

"Well, I want to ask mama about it, but everytime I do she always cries." Shane stared out the door sadly thinking of what Alex had gone through. She was definitely a super strong girl.

"You have a daddy Rachel. He's just not good enough to be with your mom yet, but when he is, he'll be around." Rachel shrugged and nodded her head.

"Okay." Shane let out a sigh of relief. That was easier than he thought. Rachel filled Shane on what her mom was going through over the years. She told him about her life, and he told her about his love to sing. Alex walked back up the stairs quietly and smile as she watched the scene in front of her. Shane had on long pearl necklaces, clip on earrings, and multiple bracelets on. He was having a tea party with Rachel and making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay children. It's time for dinner time," Alex said. Rachel ran downstairs first leaving Shane and Alex behind.

"Blue diamond earring are totally not for you," Alex said helping him take off the stuff. They laughed before walking down the stairs. After dinner was over, Rachel went into her room to watch the new Barbie movie that Alex had bought for her during their week seperation. Alex and Shane sat in the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"You did great by her," Shane said,

"You aren't mad that I didn't tell Nate?" Alex asked. Shane shrugged.

"He treated you badly Alex. I don't blame you but now that you're back you're going to have to tell him sometime. The resemblance is too uncanny" Alex nodded.

"I know. How's Mitchie been Shane? I've been wanting to call her up but I've been too scared."

"Honestly, she was hurt that you left without telling her but she loves you. She'll be happy that you're back."

"Are you sure?" Shane nodded his head.

"I'll call her later tonight then." Shane yawned. "You must be tired. Go get some sleep Shane." He nodded and got off the couch. Alex followed suit and walked over to the front door with Shane.

"Thanks for tonight."

"Thanks for introducing me to my beautiful neice." Alex smiled.

"Rachel say goodbye to your uncle!" Rachel ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Alex and Shane hunched over trying to catch her breath. She squeezed him tightly.

"Come by anytime. You're a fun tea party guest." Alex and Shane laughed. He kissed Rachel goodnight and left.

"Mommy can you sleep with me tonight?" Rachel asked as Alex closed the door.

"Sure baby. Anything for you," she replied. They went upstairs, changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Alex climbed into bed with Rachel and read her a story. The two girls fell asleep together happily.

**Please Review. More to come soon. **


End file.
